rasen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrgyzishi Clan
Yin yang 8 trigrams.png Red Fist - Field of Divination.jpg Rengetsugan-eye of the lotus moon.jpg 8 gates of the chakra network.jpg Eye of the Lotus Moon-Rengetsugan.jpg History The Kyrgyzishi clan were free ranging nomads, who specialized as mercenaries, weapons crafters, medical nins, and practitioners of the animal husbandry of baku and “spirit worms.” Baku, often called “dream eaters,” are creatures which produce very little spiritual energy of their own and so feed on the spiritual energy of other creatures to generate chakra necessary for life. Their main food source are creatures very similar to the “spirit worms” used by Tayuya of the Sound Four, which were composed almost entirely of spiritual energy. Spirit worms and baku are complete opposites and are attracted to each other as food sources. Their eternal life and death struggle is symbolized by the cobra vs the mongoose in Kyrgyzishi clan lore. The Kyrgyzishi were nearly wiped out during the time of the founding of Konoha. Their numbers were reduced from over a thousand to less than a hundred in a mysterious battle lasting 10 nights, spoken of today by the Kyrgyzishi as The Ten Fingers of Bloodstained Hands. The remaining Kyrgyzishi escaped to other parts of the Fire nation. The details of this battle are known only to clansmen. Many Kyrgyzishi display overt hostility to holders of the 3 great doujutsu. The reason for this is unknown to non-clansmen. Possibly it is backlash against those who refer to their technique as a "fake doujutsu." Possibly it has something to do with the Ten Fingers battle. A few of them have even been known to discriminate against those who received their doujutsu through transplant. Upon hearing of the Uchiha massacre, Shodai Oyabun is quoted as saying, “No Uchiha should've ever left this world save at the fingertips of our kegaretate, (blood stained hands).” Clan Founder After the clan wandered aimlessly for many years, Miyamoto Kyrgyzishi, the ninja now known as Shodai Oyabun took the clan in a brand new direction. The Kyrgyzishi nomads returned and settled in parts near Konoha. With secret techniques of his own devising he developed an artificial doujutsu and taijutsu to take their bloodline to a whole new level. He bound the clansmen together with secret fuuinjutsu. He instituted many changes within the clan. He also began a policy of adopting orphans from war torn lands to replenish their numbers. Since settling the Kyrgyzishi the Shodai developed a new system of elemental taijutsu, the “kegaretate,” based on an artificial doujutsu, the Rengetsugan, and associated highly secret clan techniques that allow the clan to better take advantage of their bloodline limit. His kegaretate, referred to by many outsiders simply as the "red fist” style, has become as feared as the Hyuuga jyuuken. Clan Politics Due to the long standing policy of adopting orphans during wartime, there are large numbers of Kyrgyzishi who dislike the 5 great nations as refugees of their wars. This means that the Kyrgyzishi today hold no political allegiance to any nation, including the Fire nation in which they reside. The Kyrgyzishi clan operates as a nation within a nation and have signed treaties with the Fire nation under the 5th Hokage’s reign that guarantee their autonomy. This treaties were signed as reparations of grievances stemming from the founding of Konoha. They take nothing from the Fire nation and they give nothing to the Fire nation. Their independent status remains so long as they don’t violate the treaty and proactively aid enemies of the Fire nation. Kekkei Genkai Ritsuton Clansmen with this kekkei genkai posses the ability to combine fire element and wind element into a thermal acoustic fluid, the so-called ritsuton, “rhythm release” also known as “second sound.” These are temperature/pressure waves that conduct heat and pressure at the speed of sound. Both the frequency and the amplitude of these waves remain completely under the control of the clansman from infrasonic waves ranging to ultrasonic vibrations of subtle rhythms all the way to violently intense oscillations. Ritsuton can destroy physical objects very quickly in two ways. All material objects resonate at a certain frequency unique to the makeup of the material. The first method uses rhythmic vibration synchronized with the resonant frequency of a target object. This is how an opera singer breaks a wine glass by singing at its resonant frequency. Grabbing, striking, or even lightly touching the target object, while injecting resonant ritsuton will cause a portion of the target to crack, rupture, or shatter violently. Any hard material, including the bones of the skeleton, can be instantly destroyed in this manner. Gases, liquids, and soft physical substances like human flesh, respond differently, except at the wavelength of molecular vibration, which would be exceedingly difficult to achieve. The second method utilizes the thermal properties of second sound. Second sound waves are “superconductors of heat.” In other words they conduct heat without loss of energy similar to how electrical superconductors transmit electricity with zero loss. By hitting or grabbing any object and simultaneously injecting ritsuton into the target, a rapid transfer of heat occurs that will scorch or melt part of the target. Metals can be melted, liquids vaporized, and human flesh charbroiled instantly. Heat can also be rapidly siphoned from any object in which ritsuton has been injected, creating a frostbite or freezer burn effect similar to dry ice, only on a greatly exaggerated scale which can instantly deep freeze small objects. Clan Secret Techniques Niten Ichi-ryū At birth the retinas of the eye are sealed by secret medical ninjutsu. This seal is called Niten Ichi-ryū, “Two Heavens as One,” after the construction of the seal in two parts. The first part recomposes yin chakra and causes internal changes to the neural wiring of the eye and the 5 senses. The second part recomposes yang chakra and creates an external link between a clansmen and his daisho (lit: big and small -- katana and wakizashi). In a delicate operation, a ritsuton activated dye is injected into the aqueous humor and a clan medical nin brings his closed eyes close to the child’s till the eyelids touch, ritsuton is injected, and the seal is tattooed on the infant’s retina. Medical nin uses secret precision techniques to insure that the retina is not damaged. Rengetsugan When the child learns to use chakra as a genin, they can use the seal. When the seal is activated, the Lotus Moon tattoo becomes visible on the naked eye, while all 5 senses are amplified and merged into one single super sense. The visual acuity is improved, the visible spectrum extends to infrared and ultraviolet, and the shinobi experiences total Synesthesia, 共感覚 (Kyō Kankaku). Anything in range of eyesight can not only be seen, but heard, felt, sniffed, and tasted beyond what is normally humanly possible. Nintaijutsu: Primary Evolution Ritsuton is used in conjunction with their artificial doujutsu, giving rise to the unique taijutsu of the Kyrgyzishi Clan, their kegaretate, also known as, “blood stained hands” or “red fist.” One effect of the Rengetsugan is the ability to see 3D realtime imagery with sound waves, making the eyes “acoustic lens” and giving color to sound. This is far beyond echo location, sonar, or ultrasound. The shinobi can see 3 dimensional images substituting light with sound. The Rengetsugan “Eye of the Lotus Moon” allows the wielder to instantly identify the resonant frequencies, structural defects, of objects at a glance by it’s color. The clansman gathers the ritsuton to the necessary body part, usually the hands and feet, hence the name kegaretate. The resonant vibration frequency of the object under attack is identified by their doujutsu. The ritsuton membrane is maintained and manipulated at that resonant frequency, while the target is struck, grabbed, or otherwise touched while the ritsuton is injected into the target material. This causes sympathetic vibrations at the site of the injection. The ritsuton is so efficient at energy transfer that the sympathetic vibrations immediately reach critical amplitude and the portion of the target within a small radius around the injection site is destroyed to varying degrees. This doujutsu allows the shinobi to see in total darkness with heat signatures in infrared or by using any type of ambient sound to “illuminate” an area. This allows him to instantly see the composition, structural defects, and the resonant frequency of material objects at a glance. Those with this doujutsu are excellent trackers far beyond even a ninja hound since anything in visual range can be sensed with the other 4 senses. This can create obvious problems under certain circumstances. Most obvious of these is that foul smelling gasses can cause nauseating or debilitating effects in the user, similar to how those in the Inuzuka Clan. Experienced members can immediately shut down a portion of the sensory cortex. However, this can limit the capabilities of the dōjutsu and is unavailable to inexperienced clansmen. During combat, espionage, or reconnaissance this can be a critical hindrance and sometimes debilitating. The Rengetsugan cannot see naked chakra, but it can see the vibrational differences between normal substances and chakra bearing substances, including living organisms and inanimate objects. While basic and intermediate techniques are short range, jounin learn advanced techniques that allow the projection of dense balls of chakra ritsuton at mid to long ranges that obliterate objects on contact by either melting, scorching, or vibrational destruction. Since ritsuton only radiates thermal energy according to the amount deliberately released by the user, ritsuton remains invisible to the normal eye until vibrations at higher level amplitudes are reached. Secondary Evolution: Kundalini, "Coiled Snake" The secondary form of this doujutsu allows the user advanced control over their chakra network. This is a similar technique to Tsunade's Iron Fist technique. However, it has a different purpose and execution. This control grants the ability to flexibly pulse the eight gates and tenketsu of the chakra network, as well as dilate the meridians (chakra tubes). This causes a momentary surge of chakra to designated areas. The Kyrgyzishi refer to the technique as Kundalini, lit: "Coiled Snake." This is visualized as the gathering of the chakra in areas of movement, like a snake coiling around the limbs or torso, break rapidly as if to mirror the swiftest of snake strikes. Proper execution of Kundalini primarily generates horsepower with precision flow of chakra to the working muscles. This technique has elements in common with Iron fist and Clansmen use this technique to generate prodigious levels of speed similar to that generated by opening the 8-gates. However, it is significantly less stressful on the body and doesn't generate the punishing power of opening the 8 celestial gates. ''Chakra Kassei Kokyu-ho: kami, hi, niku, kotsu, zui,'' "Chakras Activating Breathing Method: hair, skin, flesh, bones, marrow" An associated training technique is necessary for the fulfillment of this secondary evolution. This training technique requires the user to repeatedly mold yang chakra and compress it into the recesses of the body. The technique is as follows: 1)Hair: Chakra is gathered on the surface of the body, 2)Skin: the cumulative chakra is drawn in through the entire surface area of the skin, 3)Flesh: the compressed chakra is infused throughout the flesh and slowly compressed deeper into the body, 4)Bones: the densely packed chakra is gathered evenly all around the surface area of the entire skeletal frame, 5)Marrow: the viscous chakra is drawn into the skeleton to saturate the bone marrow in chakra. This technique is designed to bathe newly created bone marrow stem cells in chakra. Stem cells replenish the body's cells as they wear out. In the supersaturated bone marrow, stem cells grown and infused with yang chakra spread out to colonize the body and rebuild the bodily tissues. This technique has elements in common with the Akimichi clan's ability to convert chakra into body fat and vice verse a. Here, however, the technique works to build the body up into a stronger, more durable version of itself in order to withstand the stress and strain of Kundalini execution. ''Final Evolution: The Eye of the Lotus Moon Blooms Thrice.'' There is a final form of this doujutsu that allows disassociation of chemical bonds. This leads to devastating techniques that disrupt matter on a molecular level. This form was only possessed by the founder of the clan. It is unknown how it is achieved. Population Today the Kyrgyzishi are thriving. Since the near extinction of their clan, the Kyrgyzishi are now a Class B clan, having around 2,000 members. The bloodline is passed down through either parent, but is strongest in clan members who received the dominant gene from both parents. Since it is passed down in the X chromosome, if a pure blood male has children with an adopted clansman, there’s a 50% probability that his children will not posses the kekkei genkai. In the case of a pure blood female bearing children by a non-clansman, all of her children will have the kekkei genkai, but the female children will carry the gene on only one chromosome just like the male Kyrgyzishi. For this reason it is far less common for male clansmen and half-breed clansmen to sire children by adopted clansmen, although it is not overtly discouraged. The pure blood members of the clan are most often either brown skinned or albino, although there are now many other skin tones since the practice of adopting orphans began. These pure blood members are born with oversized amber colored irises. Over the years the clan has become accepting of new members out of necessity of survival. Despite their significantly lesser numbers they have become much stronger than in the days of near extinction Clansmen who do not posses the gene may still have the seal written on their eyes if they were adopted by the age of six and can adjust to perceptual warping senses that takes place when the seal is activated. Clansmen older than six years of age when adopted cannot receive the seal. Profession They make their high standard of living by leasing out their services as ninja and manufacturing high quality sentient weapons for their clientele. They are coveted specialists in elemental medical ninjutsu. They are also ranchers of baku and spirit worms, with which they have developed symbiotic jutsu. This is why they are called the Siamese Shinobi. The clan is organized along two purposes: the family business and the clan militia. Every man, woman, and able child must participate in some form or fashion in both types of clan activities. Known Members The main family consisted of those who could awaken the Final Rengetsugan. All Main family members could obtain it's power. * Kyrgyzishi Yuriko * Kyrgyzishi Ichiro * Kyrgyzishi Shizuku * Kyrgyzishi Kaiza